Dangerous Animals
by SheIsStardust
Summary: Scout/Scout. PWP. Don't like it? Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

I originally posted it on AO3, but decided to put it here too.

You already know what you're about to get your lovely self into. Whenever I refer to the Scouts as Vincent (RED) and Sebastian (BLU) in the story, it's primarily because it's really hard to differentiate between the two without obnoxious repetition.

So, I hope you like it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

(Song: Dangerous Animals - Arctic Monkeys)

* * *

_And you press it to my chest and you make me wheeze  
Then to my knees you do promote me_

_I'm pinned down by the dark_  
_A-N-I-M-A-L_  
_Makes my head pirouette_  
_More than I would be willing to confess_  
_D-A-N-G-E-R-O-U-S_

_The light it fidgets through_  
_The thoughts'll soon revert to you_  
_About as bashful as a tribal dance_  
_The first and final chance_  
_And cause the audience_

_The frighteners and fiends  
Divided up into two teams_

* * *

He ran. Oh God, he ran like a fucking jackrabbit. That Scout was after him. He didn't even care that he was running into the BLU tunnels. But he always heard some weird things about the BLUs. Like how they took captive REDs, and when those guys returned back to the base, they weren't the same. The BLU Scout had his scattergun in hand, but whenever all he did was smile and not shoot, Vincent froze. What the hell was he supposed to do? All he had on him was his bat, and he had no fucking intentions of getting that close to that freak any time soon. So he did what he knew best. He ran.

Vincent could feel his heart trying to claw its way out of his throat as his feet met the wet concrete of the tunnels. Fuckfuckfuckfuck he _really_wanted to turn around to see how close that idiot was, but he couldn't risk tripping. Well, no use anyway. Because next he knew, Sebastian had caught up to him, shoving them both forward to the hard, unforgiving ground, his bat clattering a few feet away. It knocked the wind out of the poor kid, but once he regained his breath, he was screaming. Vincent twisted around underneath the weight of the body above him, trying to shove Sebastian off. It was no damn use. He felt those shouts of profanities shoved right back down his throat as warm lips met his.

Oh _hell_ no he wasn't. Who the fuck did Sebastian think Vince was? Some kinda fairy? Vincent tried to wriggle out of the hold on his wrists as he kicked about for God knows how long. Once the contact between their mouths was broken, he stopped fighting. His cheeks were flushed from all the refusal as he looked up at his counterpart. A wicked grin was plastered on Sebastian's face. Was... Was he misinterpreting that?

"No, no, no. Man, what the hell d'you think ya doin'?" The RED's voice echoed far down the tunnel, sounding a lot less manly than he had hoped it would. Maybe if he spoke loud enough, someone could hear him...

"S..Seriously, this ain't funny anymore." Vincent had never felt so susceptible. But hey, this freak was looking down at him as if he were ready to fucking eat him. Scout finally had to admit that he _wasn't_ the most badass guy in the room (even if it wasn't aloud). Especially since he didn't have a weapon. That's when he realized that Sebastian had set aside his scattergun and- hey, where the hell did he get that twine? It looked like the stuff that Engineer always had on his utility belt. Well fuck him sideways; his hands were being tied up behind his back.

Vincent groaned as the rough material dug into his skin, resulting in a scowl to his opposite. That drew an amused laugh from him.

"Wouldn't bother fightin' that, princess. You ain't goin' anywhere." Sebastian's words were muttered. The first actual thing he had heard from him and oh that felt _good_. Seb's hand found its way into the RED's trousers. Since when was the last time Vincent had felt someone else's.. anything on him? At least two years; though that fact didn't help his case much. A stifled moan only made it better for the BLU. Squeezing and tugging on already flushed skin. Yeah, Vincent definitely felt weak now.

"Don't.." He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut. But of course, that only resulted in a more frenzied reaction from Sebastian. He placed ungraceful kisses down the RED Scout's neck as he stopped his movements. Vincent couldn't help but to whimper at the loss of contact. But just as he opened his eyes, he felt that wet heat envelope his cock. The warmth of Sebastian's mouth sent the Scout's mind into a haze. He drew a shaky breath, his body quivering. If Seb kept that thing up with his tongue..

_"Oh God, please don't stop."_ Vincent was almost frightened at the amount of abandon he was set into. Man, if he could break out of his binds. He'd have his fingers tangled in that mess of brown hair, pushing him down, sliding into Sebastian's throat... Even the visualizations forced a broken moan echoing down the tunnels. He wasn't gonna last long, oh, _no_ he wasn't. Just as he gave the telltale whimper that he was getting close, there was a loss of all contact.

_The fuck?_


	2. Chapter 2

Next Vincent knew, his pants were pooled around his ankles and his shirt was shoved up on his chest. He didn't want to admit his great feeling of disappointment whenever his needs were neglected. Sebastian lingered over the RED, shaking his head slowly as he laughed. What the fuck was that smartass look for? It bothered Vincent to no end, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, two fingers slid between his parted lips. Sebastian let his nails scrape lightly over that soft tongue as he bit his lip to suppress any further sounds of obvious pleasure. For all he knew, his patience was running just as lowly as Vincent's.

And that's whenever he was caught by a slight surprise. Vincent began to suck on the digits placed far into his mouth, reaching the threshold of his throat. Swirling his tongue around them, he put on his most innocent expression. Hey, the less he resisted, the faster this shit moved along, yeah? After a good few moments of what felt like forever, Seb removed his fingers. He couldn't just fuck the kid, no no _no_. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could. He had all the patience in the world. However, the RED was whining, writhing and pulling at his binds again.

"C'mon, BLU. Don't ya wanna fuck me?" Vincent groaned as he forced himself onto his chest, face pressing into the rough concrete, ass perfectly displayed.

But that strongly influenced voice yelped as a hand came down hard on the virtually unscathed skin of his backside. A stark red hand print quickly flushed, making it rather evident that Sebastian was still in charge, and that Vincent couldn't be so... yielding. The helpless Scout looked back at (what seemed to be) his superior, an annoyingly confused look on his face. Seb didn't want Vincent to want it. He wanted his enemy to resist, to fight, to cry as he was fucked relentlessly. And that look that was shot at him seemed to confirm is adamant belief that even that one strike was enough to get him back to squirming in a more opposed manner.

But Sebastian didn't let him leave that position, tightening a hand around Vincent's thigh. His fingers were still coated with a considerable amount of saliva.

"Quit movin', or I'll bash your damn head in." His words were growled as he rubbed his fingers teasingly over his counterpart's entrance, satisfied with the hitch of breath he heard.

The sudden touch unfurled that same tingling sensation in the pit of Vincent's belly, and he did his best to keep it discreet. The blood was rushing right back to his cock as Sebastian slowly pressed harder and harder until those unrelenting digits were inside of him, creating an unusual pressure that Vincent had never had the chance to witness. The slight sting was hampered by the still burning hand print. Sebastian's eyes never left the other's face as he buried his fingers deeper, seeking out that one spot that made any man delirious. And he could tell when he found it. Vincent began to quiver as he tightened his hands into fists, biting his lip hard enough to nearly draw blood. He was really trying to act like he didn't want this.

Because at this point, maybe he really didn't. Yeah, it felt good, and Sebastian knew _all_ the right places to touch, but this was just fucked up. It was _him_ , and the more Vince thought about it, the more he felt sick. It was himself. His own flesh, his own blood, his own mind. But something was different. It had to be. Vince would never go around, completely assaulting people for his own amusement and pleasure. But that single thought alone made him contemplate; if that were the truth, why was he, technically speaking, doing it right now? The simple excuse of "the BLU team is just too damn strange" was no valid statement to reassure him. And that was when he started to resist again.

"Get the fuck off of me!" The hoarse words echoed.

Ah, there he was. As vicious as ever. Sebastian's crooked smile only intensified as he pressed harder against that telltale spot. Vincent's violent thrashing only made his job easier. In doing so, the RED only intensified the sensation. He paused, panting wildly.

"I swear, once you let me go, you're fuckin' _dead_." Vincent's last word was spiked up a few octaves as Seb gave his fingers a nice jolt, putting the boy's cock at full attention once again.

"I suggest you shut up, princess." The BLU Scout muttered, resuming his ministrations.


	3. Chapter 3

And now Sebastian's pants were down to his knees and he was groaning real loud. His hand was held tight around his cock as he stroked it ever so slowly, not trying to get too far just yet. He wanted to save it for Vincent. The one who was glaring at him with that intense resentment in his eyes, veiled somewhat by terror. The kid was so close to just losing it, but Seb wouldn't allow that. No, that meant he was rewarding him if he let him off that easy. The RED didn't deserve it, not by the way that he was thrashing around and cursing loudly. It was funny, when Vincent would scream for him to stop and that he'd fuck him up, but then he'd start moaning and pressing into the touch. And by the way he was blushing, Sebastian almost thought it was embarrassing.

"Keep still, sweetheart. I ain't done with you." Sebastian dug his nails into Vincent's hip, using his available hand to guide himself to the other's barely capable entrance.

"I swear, I got lucky, gettin' you down here. Y'know, I thought it'd be hard to catch up with you." Seb barely pressed into him, teasing him. "But it just goes to show that you REDs aren't as fuckin' great as you say. Always flauntin' your shit like you're somethin' special." Sebastian slid into him, and Vincent's prolonged high-pitched whine said a lot. The BLU didn't dare to move just yet.

"See, look, I got ya all tied up with your pretty little ass on my dick." With the nonchalant statement came the torturously slow pace. Sebastian drew out a long sigh, tilting his head back, eyelids fluttering closed. Vincent was still tight as ever, and he'd been waiting to feel something so damn good.

"I bet all them REDs are gonna be laughin' you up when you tell 'em what happened." Just for emphasis, Sebastian laughed himself, sliding in to the hilt. The raucous laughter echoed down the tunnel, quickly replaced by a guttural moan. He leaned over, digging his fingers into Vincent's shoulder, the other still threatening to break the skin on his hip. He hastened his movements, the sound of Vincent's cries like music. No, not because it hurt, but because he _still_ didn't want it. He didn't want to feel the freak inside of him, moving so fast like that, rubbing along every sensitive nerve ending that drove him fucking crazy. Vincent wanted to just shut it all out, to leave, but he knew he'd have to endure. That was the worst part; because it felt so good. The human contact that every lonely man on the battlefield had been craving. The touch of another, the sensation of someone else's skin coming in contact with theirs. It was like sensory overload for the RED as Sebastian moved his hand away from his side, wrapping those calloused fingers around his cock and moving fast again.

Vincent was panting. His mind was in a fog and he could barely think of anything but that _pressure_. He was so close, and his body automatically jerked whenever Sebastian hit right on that spot again. Vincent didn't even know what he was brushing up against, but it made his cheeks flush bright red and his moans start to sound all girly. And fuck, there it was. That pressure he had been talking about before. The feeling that he was about to lose it.

"F-Fuck... I'm gonna.." Vincent warned Sebastian as he dug his nails into his palms again. He could barely feel his hands, the twine cutting off the circulation. Vincent cried out loudly as he came, feeling that thick fluid drip down his stomach and his chest and onto the concrete below them. His whole body was quivering and it seemed like forever until he got a hold of his thoughts again. When everything started to make sense, he realized his position had changed. Sebastian was laying back on the cold ground, his cock still deep inside of the RED. He knew he wasn't going to be let go until Sebastian was finished. And so, Vince did the best he could. He put on a display. He rode the BLU's cock like it was the last thing he'd ever do, purposefully making distressed noises to get him off faster. Seb loved it. He loved watching him submit like that, like the slut that he was. He could see right through him, detecting the pain and hatred that still tugged at his mind. But he had better things to think about than Vincent Jones, like the fact that he was right at the peak.

"Good boy," Sebastian scraped his nails down the other's sides as he came inside of him, almost dazed enough to forget where the hell he was. Blood trickled down the RED's skin, just like it did every other day.

* * *

Of course Vincent never told anyone. What, was he fucking crazy? There was no way he was going to tell his teammates that he was technically raped by _himself_. Every time he would catch sight of that BLU, he just kept staring, his face twisted in this expression of distaste and horrid memories.

They all died. Every single day of their lives, they died. Always felt the weight and reality of the war and the world start to slip, all those memories being suppressed into this darkness that only held them for moments at a time. And then they'd be spit back out, into a never desolate Respawn room where they were expected to move along and to fight like everything was okay when they knew it wasn't. They were all broken shells of what used to be men, reckless and desperate soldiers and they all knew it.

Sometimes Vincent was grateful for those few seconds his existence was null.


End file.
